


Warm Me Up

by ceealaina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Feels, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Schmoop, Steve is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve goes out in the snow, and Bucky worries, and then there are feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a very, very, very long time. Go easy on me.

Bucky shivered as he raced up the stairs to their apartment two at a time, laden down with bags of food. He'd gotten paid today, and stocked up on food for the week. It had started snowing on the way back, the temperature dropping, and he couldn't wait to spend the night curled up and ribbing Steve.

Unfortunately, the apartment was dark, and nearly as cold as outside. Bucky frowned as he made his way through the door, taking the food to their makeshift kitchen.

"Hey! Stevie!" he called out, even though it was quite obvious he wasn't there. He cast a worried glance outside, where the snow was falling even heavier outside. "Come on you punk. Where are you?" he muttered.

He quickly turned on some lights, brightening up the place, and turned on the heater, kicking it when it didn't immediately turn on. He shivered a little, leaving his coat on as he put away the small bit of food. Steve had obviously been drawing, a half abandoned canvas on the floor, and Bucky rolled his eyes because when Steve was drawing anything could pop into his head.

It was nearly an hour before Steve finally came in the door, soaking wet with Bucky's old coat too big and hanging off his shoulders.

"Hey!" he said, grinning brightly even though his teeth were chattering. "When'd you get home?"

"Jesus Steve," Bucky cursed, moving over to him and kicking the door shut, quickly tugging the coat off his shoulders. "Where the hell have you been?" He didn't wait for an answer before pulling Steve over to the heater, plunking him down in front of it. His shirt was wet too, and he pulled it off of him, leaving Steve's skinny bones sticking out through his undershirt.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled out, holding his hands in front of the radiator and sighing a little as the heat went through him. "My last charcoal broke so I went to get more, but then I ran into Mrs. Harris getting groceries, and you know her husband's gone and she had so many and it was starting to snow and I couldn't just leave her to take them home, so I helped her."

"Jesus Steve," Bucky said again, coming back with a bowl of soup. "Pants," he added as he handed it over, and Steve dutifully set the bowl on the floor, peeling off his wet pants as Bucky grabbed his pajama bottoms for him to put on instead. "That's seven blocks from here, in a near blizzard. You're not superman, pal. It's not your job to take care of everyone in the neighborhood."

"She's old, Bucky," Steve told him reproachfully. "I wasn't just going to leave her there. It was the least I could do."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You gotta start taking better care of yourself, Steve. You're not going to be any help to Mrs. Harris, or me, or anyone if you die of pneumonia!"

Steve's eyes hardened a little as he stared up at him. "I'm not you, Bucky. I can't fix the roof or the plumbing or lug firewood. I can't work manual labour, I can't even pay my share of the rent- and don't pretend like it's really cheap, Bucky, I might be small but I'm not stupid. I'm not a whole lot of use to anyone, so I gotta help out where I can."

Bucky swore then, slamming his fist against the table and making Steve jump. "Great. Just fucking great. You're so determined to be useful, who cares if you kill yourself in the process, huh?" Without thinking he fisted his hand in the front of Steve's undershirt, easily hauling him to his feet. "You wanna help everyone out Rogers? Well when do I get my turn? How about helping me out from time to time." He saw anger flashing through Steve's eyes, chased by hurt, and his fist tightened in his shirt, dragging him closer still. "I'm not talking about the damn rent!" he yelled before Steve could speak. "You want to help me out? Don't make me stand by and watch while you work yourself to death! Don't make me stand here helpless when you're sick again, wondering if this is the time that you don't make it, if this is the time that cough turns into something worse. Because what the hell am I supposed to do without you, Steve?"

Steve's mouth had fallen open, and he just stared at him a minute, blinking. "Bucky..." he breathed and Bucky cursed, turning away and bracing his hands on the table behind him, tension running through his back.

Bucky kept his back turned, eyes squeezing shut when he felt Steve's hand settle on his skin, icy even through the layer of his shirt.

"Bucky?" he tried again, and Bucky took a steadying breath, turning to face him.

"I can't lose you, you punk," he ground out, not caring that his face was inches from Steve's own. "You're the only thing that keeps me good. The only thing that keeps me going sometimes. Jesus Steve, this whole city, this whole world..." He gestured out the window. "It's a shithole. People are awful. I'm awful, and I don't even know what the fucking point is half the time. But you? You're good. You're the only damn thing in this world that's worth fighting for." He blinked, because his eyes were burning, and was surprised to find tears on his cheeks. "What the hell am I supposed to do without you Steve?" he asked again, quietly this time.

"Bucky," Steve said for the third time, this time his voice a reassurance, and then he was moving closer and wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck, and Bucky was clutching to him tightly in response, feeling the knobs of his spine.

"You scared me," he mumbled. "When you weren't home, and that snow... Don't make me lose you, pal. Just don't."

“Hey.” Steve pulled away enough to look up at him, frowning a little with that intense gaze that had never seemed to suit his small body. “I’m not going anywhere, Bucky. I promise.”

Bucky snorted a little at that, shaking his head as he swiped angrily at the tears on his cheeks. “Well I hate you break it to you, kid, but you were a little out of it the last time you got sick, and the time before that, and when you had pneumonia before that. You got any idea what it’s like, sitting up with you all night long, you too out of it to even know I’m there. You have these awful shallow breaths, and all I can do is count the seconds between each of them, and hope that another one comes.”

Steve blinked, because as hard as being sick was on him, he’d never really thought of the effect it would have on Bucky. “I’m sorry,” he told Bucky sincerely. “I didn’t… I mean, I guess I just thought…”

“Thought what?” Bucky pressed, and Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. That you just stuck around with me out of some sort of loyalty, or something. Been with me so long that…” He trailed off again, and Bucky just stared at him.

“That what?” he prompted. “That I was just waiting for you to die? Jesus Christ, Steve.”

“No! Not that!” Steve said quickly. “Just, you know. Kind of felt like I was holding you back.”

It wasn’t funny, not at all, but Bucky snorted, and then caught Steve’s eye, and then couldn’t stop the soft burst of laughter that quickly turned almost hysterical. Steve did his best to look serious a moment longer, but he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking into a smile, laughter escaping from his lips as well.

“It isn’t funny,” he told Bucky, still giggling a little as they both sunk to the floor. “It’s not funny at all.”

Bucky snorted. “It’s hysterical, Rogers. Look at us. We’re a fucking mess. Can’t live without each other, and both thinking the other one’s doing us a favour.”

Steve just shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "Come on Bucky, you don't need me." He was still laughing a little, but Bucky's face hardened and then he was shifting forward, face inches from Steve's.

"Don't you tell me I don't need you," he growled out. "You're the reason I put up with any of this shit. I'm a real bad person, Steve. You're the only reason I'm any good at all."

Bucky was breathing hard, and he could see Steve's eyes softening a little, all set to tell Bucky how good he really was, but Bucky never gave him a chance. He pressed forward, pushing Steve against the wall, and kissed him. It was soft and dry, and almost tentative, and Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, desperately hoping that Steve wasn't about to shove him away and leave.

It took a second, but then Steve was kissing him back, leaning forward and clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky felt relief go through him and he pressed in closer, shifting between Steve’s spread legs and pressing up against his thin chest. His tongue slipped out, tracing along Steve’s tongue, and the answering moan he got in response had heat pooling in Bucky’s gut, his cock thickening in his pants. He bit at his lower lip, feeling Steve’s hips jerk slightly, and then finally pulled away, both of them breathing hard.

“Jesus Steve,” he mumbled, resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. He felt him chuckle and looked up to see Steve’ head tipped back against the wall, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“You too, huh?” he questioned.

Bucky eyed him a moment, but the skin was too tantalizing to resist, and he leaned forward, scraping his teeth over the taut skin. Steve gasped and Bucky pulled back again. “For longer than I care to remember,” he admitted, scrubbing a hand over the back of his head.

Steve actually beamed at this. “Since as long as I’ve thought that way,” he replied with a slightly awkward grin. He reached out, knuckles dragging over Bucky’s cheek. “Don’t know what it is about you,” he added quietly. “I love dames, don’t get me wrong, but there’s something about you that’s different.”

Bucky beamed at him, cocking his head to the side slightly. “Must be my winning personality,” he replied, and when Steve just rolled his eyes, he grabbed his wrist and sucked his fingers into his mouth, twirling his tongue around them and licking away the taste of charcoal. Steve’s eyes widened at the sensation, pink lips curling into a perfect ‘o’ of surprise before he moaned at the feeling.

Bucky beamed as he released Steve’s fingers with a wet pop. Steve took a couple raggedy breaths before managing a weak smile. “Charming personality, huh?” he repeated.

“That’s what they tell me.” He licked his lips, tracing his tongue over his teeth. “You, uh… Wanna make this real?”

Steve snorted. “Well, I mean, I’ve waited six years. What’s a few more we-mmph.” He was cut off as Bucky kissed him hard before hauling him to his feet.

“Come on, you punk,” he growled out, dragging him to the bedroom they shared.

Steve grunted as Bucky all but threw him on the bed, Steve landing on his back, holding himself up on his elbows. He blinked up at Bucky with wide eyes, the look on his face nearly making Bucky cream his shorts. Immediately he was crawling up the sheets after him, leaning on all fours over the smaller man. He dipped his head, kissing Steve again, and groaned against his lips as he felt Steve’s hands scrabbling over his back.

“Hey, hey.” Bucky reached behind him, pinning Steve’s wrists and holding them above his head. His other hand slid along Steve’s thigh, hooking it over his hip. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Steve rolled his eyes again. “I’ve touched myself before you kn-oh god,” he keened, back arching nearly in half as Bucky rubbed him roughly through his pants. His leg tightened over Bucky’s hip. “Fuck, that feels good.” 

"Haven't had someone else touch you, have you?" Bucky pressed, rubbing hard and biting back a groan at the sounds that came from Steve's mouth. "Never had someone else's hand on your dick, finding all the places that make you feel good." He squeezed hard, and Steve nearly choked. "Feels good, huh?"

"F... Fuck," Steve stuttered, forcing his eyes open to stare at Bucky. His pupils had nearly disappeared, breathing ragged. "Well now I know why you're out every night."

Bucky ignored the slight clench of his heart at that, sliding his hand lower to squeeze Steve's balls, making the younger man nearly jump out of skin, the moan he let out downright wanton. "It's not the same," Bucky admitted almost desperately, dropping his head to mouth over the sweat on Steve's neck. "Those girls? They're... It's not the same."

He felt Steve's hand rubbing over the hair on the back of his scalp and lifted his head to find him grinning at him like he'd just seen a puppy chasing leaves.

"Don't," Bucky warned, laughter in his own voice. "Don't you look at me like that."

Steve just laughed. "Come on, Bucky. I think it's sweet."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll give you sweet," he replied, and while Steve was still laughing, Bucky hauled his pajama pants down over his hips. Steve kept giggling, even in his more exposed state, but Bucky groaned, reaching down and grabbing his own cock through his pants. Steve was rock hard, stretching out the front of his white briefs. Bucky could practically see him through the thin fabric, and his head was pressing out the top, slick and red. Bucky had seen him naked before, of course he had; the two of them practically lived on top of each other. But somehow he had never realized how big Steve was, the sight even more unexpected because of his slight build. He was too big to even be contained in his briefs, the material pulled to its limit, and Bucky felt his throat go dry at the sight. "Fucking hell Steve," he choked out.

Steve's laughter died off, his cheeks flushing a little, and his hands made an abortive move like he wanted to cover himself up but forced himself to stop. "Sorry," he said. "I know I'm probably not-"

"Shut up, Steve," Bucky growled out, making the smaller man blink in surprise. Bucky just shook his head, staring down at him. He couldn't tear his eyes from the head of Steve's cock, pressing out and swelling even still, Bucky's mouth watering at the sight. "Fuck, how are you so huge?"

Steve blinked again. "I- what?"

Bucky just shook his head licking his lips and rocking his hips. He knew he must look completely desperate but couldn't bring himself to care, biting on his lip to keep from whining. "Please Steve," he muttered. "Gotta let me taste you."

Steve stared. "What?" he asked again, looking overwhelmed and confused and Bucky couldn't wait any longer. He ducked down, lapping at the head of Steve's cock, and Steve practically screamed. Bucky groaned, breathing hard as he flicked his tongue over the slit, lapping up the precome. It was bitter on his tongue, but worth it for the desperate whine from Steve's lips, and the way his hand moved back to Bucky's head, gripping at his hair. "Aw hell Bucky," he gasped, hips jerking against his will.

Bucky pulled back, swiping a hand over his mouth and watched Steve's cock twitch and thicken before meeting his eyes. "Feels good, huh?" he asked with a smirk, and Steve groaned.

"Don't... Don't stop," he pleaded, hips twitching up toward the other man. "Bucky, please don't stop."

Smirk still in place, Bucky ducked down again, mouthing and tasting Steve through the thin cotton. Steve sounded like he was dying as Bucky continued teasing him. Bucky'd never done this before, although he'd had it done to himself and knew what felt good. Plus Steve was so new to this that Bucky reasoned just looking at him right would be enough to set him off.

As Steve's hands tightened in his hair, Bucky pulled back a little, grinning when Steve whined in protest.

"Shh," Bucky told him, chuckling a little. "Just relax Steve."

Steve gave him a dirty look in response. "I am relaxed, you jerk."

"Punk," Bucky shot back, sliding off his own shirt. He didn't miss the way Steve's eyes moved over his chest, and his ego swelled at the way Steve's eyes darkened. Immediately the slighter man sat up, and Bucky's eyes fell shut as he ran his hand along Bucky's chest, dipping his head to bite at a pointed nipple. "Fuck Steve," he mumbled out, hands clenching a little because he hasn't expected it to feel so good. "I ain't a girl."

Steve snorted at that, blinking up at him from under ridiculously long eyelashes. "You telling me you want me to stop?"

"No," Bucky groaned out before blinking and shaking his head. "Wait, yes!" he amended, pushing Steve away and grinning a little at his slightly confused look. "Remembered I got plans for you."

Steve grinned, looking like he had a smartass response ready, but he found himself grunting instead as Bucky shoved him backward with a hand on his chest. Smirking, Bucky shifted between his legs, spreading them and sliding down until he was almost flat on his stomach. Steve groaned, head falling back against the pillows as Bucky just breathed hot air over the head of his cock.

"Aw fuck Bucky. Please," he mumbled, hips twitching up.

"Easy kid," Bucky teased. "I've got you."

Steve lifted his head enough to give him a dirty look and then Bucky's lips were sealing around the head of his cock, and Steve went absolutely boneless beneath him. Bucky had never done this before, had never really considered other men aside from Steve before. The whole base of his experience was what he liked having girls do to him, so he was figuring out the technicalities as he went along. However, if the litany of moans and curses coming from Steve's lips were any indication, he was absolutely okay with this, grasping at the sheets and Bucky's hair and anything else he could reach as he tried to just hold on.

For his part, Bucky was nearly out of his mind with pleasure. He'd wanted to do this for Steve and hadn't expected just how much it would turn his own crank. The weight of Steve's cock in his mouth was leaving his own hard and aching in his pants, just the slight pressure as he rubbed against the mattress enough to make him gasp around Steve's length. The fact that Steve was too big for him to even come close to fitting in his mouth only made it worst, and Bucky whined as his hand squeezed around the base of Steve's dick.

He kept sucking Steve off, wet and messy and trying to memorize everything about this moment until Steve's hand tightened in his hair, pushing rather than pulling.

"Bucky," he choked out. "Bucky, stop. Please."

Reluctantly, Bucky pulled off with a wet pop, the slight string of precome that connected his lips to Steve's cock making both men groan.

"What?" he choked out, voice rough and raw. He ran his hand soothingly over Steve's abdomen. "You okay?"

Steve gave him an absolutely blinding grin that made Bucky's entire body warm. "Course I'm okay, you jerk," Steve replied, tugging him down for a kiss. "Don't wanna come without you though," he added against his lips.

Bucky moaned at that, grinning back against Steve's lips. "You got it," he assured him, sitting back and fumbling with his pants until he could get them open. He pressed them down over his hips just enough to free his cock, groaning a little as the cool air hit the hard skin. Steve moaned softly, licking his lips, and Christ if Bucky wasn't about to go off like a rocket. "Okay, okay," he mumbled, gripping Steve's legs and pulling him forward until they were hooked over his own hips. "Fuck, come on."

Steve nodded, and then Bucky was wrapping a hand around both their cocks, biting his lip as the heated flesh pressed up against his. His toes curled as he realized that Steve was actually longer than him, and he started to jerk them off hard and fast, too strung out to hold back any longer.

"Bucky..." Steve keened, shifting forward to mouth at his neck and jaw. He whined, thrusting into his grip. "'M not gonna last."

"I know kid, me neither," Bucky admitted, muscles tensing as he panted against Steve's mouth. He needed the other man to feel, and his other hand found one of Steve's, twining them together before pulling then down and wrapping Steve's hand around their dicks. Steve's eyes widened at the touch and then he was gasping and coming all over his chest and the shirt Bucky had never gotten around to removing. The feel of his cock twitching against his own was enough to send Bucky over the edge as well, balls drawing up tight as he continued to stroke himself through it.

"Fuck," he breathed when he finally came down. He fell backwards against the mattress, and he couldn't help grinning when Steve came with him. "That was amazing Rogers."

"Yeah," Steve mumbled in response, sounding more than a little dreamy. He lifted his head suddenly. "That, I mean... I've wanted to do that for awhile, and I mean, it's not a one time thing, or..."

Bucky snorted, rolling his eyes. "Relax kid," he told him, disentangle song himself so that he could clean up. "You're stuck with me." He grinned as Steve beamed at him and couldn't help ruffling his hair. "Now get some sleep before you get sick."


End file.
